rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Galastus Anjou
Galastus Anjou, formerly known as Galastus Grey and Galastus Aren, was the Lord High Steward of Kandarin and was a former Prince of Asgarnia played by Tom. The character was originally played by Justin. He was the Leader of the Kandar Revolution. With a background in the military and in the workings of court, Galastus surely had a privileged upbringing, but a see-sawing of devastating life experiences have made this character a very mixed up person.. Galastus was shot dead by Eastern soldiers hired by his brother, Corvus. History Childhood and Adolescence Galastus' childhood was relatively unremarkable. As a child, he was educated by a private tutor with his upbringing and learned a variety of subjects expected of the learned noble. He did pretty well in his studies, and learned Kharidian and Dwarven alongside his commonspeak - which he pronounces with a mixed Misthalite-Asgarnian accent. He studied at the Burthorpe Imperial Military Academy as an artillery officer before going to the University of Falador and studying Politics. Achieving a 2:1 in Politics, Galastus would soon go on to become Prince of Burthorpe when his father Varis assumed the throne following an election. Prince of Asgarnia Galastus generally assisted in a minor capacity during the reign of his father, and saw his domain grow from the small breakaway territories of the northwest into a Kingdom covering every inch of Asgarnian soil. He generally got along well with his father for the most part, being given responsibilities in that original eastern march where the Kingdom had begun. However, discord in the family grew as Galastus and Varis argued over the laws of Falador. Varis, clearly under the influence of shady members of his court, moved to relax the laws of Falador, placing citizens under threat. Consumed by the need to defend his countrymen from the wrongs of criminal activity, he turned to the Kinshra leader Kaeso Del'Vair and the Legion Commander Da'te for help. Together, they plotted the downfall of Varis, but only to drive him into exile, for the good of Asgarnia. However, word had reached Varis of their plot and it would be the undoing of it. Varis handed Asgarnia over to Oliverian Kandarin on a silver platter, slaying all hopes of reform on Asgarnia. Galastus tried to muster his allies for a countermeasure, but there was nothing he could do. Powerless, he resigned to his fate and handed himself over to the Kandars. His arrest, in Port Khazard, oddly marked the first meeting he had with his friend Drake Alister. Taken to the cells in Ardougne Castle, he was brought before King Oliver, Prince Vectis and his own father. Refusing to apologise to his father, and spitting venom at what he felt to be a betrayal of Varis' vows to the Asgarnian people, he exonerated himself from prosecution with his persuasive arguments. Galastus Grey had lost his royalty, but not his freedom. In Service of the Crown (of Kandarin) and into the bosom of the Aren Galastus' ties to his father shattered, he had to rebuild himself from merit alone. He spent a short amount of time serving the Kandar Army, using his specialism in artillery in helping stabilise the situation in Asgarnia. He spoke with King Oliver and, with his blessing, formed the Kandar Office of Naval Intelligence (K.O.N.I.). K.O.N.I. served as an intelligence and espionage division of the Kandar Armed Forces and made some inroads, however a scandal soon arose when the Misthalite spymaster Relius Grimdark manipulated Galastus into a position where he had unwittingly left Kandar intelligence vulnerable to foreign prying. Galastus resigned his position as Director-General, knowing he had only failed in his task, when it had so much potential. Galastus felt the need to feel accepted by those around him, and his houseless status left him with a concerning feeling of emptiness. He turned to Christopher Aren, who he had befriended and saw as a patriarchal figure to accept him into House Aren. Continuing his magical education at the Aren Arcane Institute, he was blooded as an Aren by Christopher himself in a short ceremony. The Mirror Crack'd Christopher charged Galastus to investigate Brickforce Tower with a couple of other members of the Institute, Galastus coming across a curious book concerning necromancy there. Soon enough, Thorvald began to taunt him from his confinement inside a mirror. Galastus, agitated and fearful, shattered the mirror in the moment and unwittingly freed the malevolent being from its imprisonment. They would go on to face Mallik Grest on the roof of the Tower, with a violent conclusion. Although Galastus reported his findings back to Christopher, he was soon informed of the gravity of what he had done. Galastus cracked - his guilt left over from the K.O.N.I. scandal and then renewed by his foolishness with Thorvald - and with his sanity broken, he was admitted to the Kandar Asylum. Treatment at the Asylum withered him - he became emaciated as he was mistreated. His long term friend, Drake Alister, would break him out of the Asylum when he realised quite how poor Galastus was there. The salvation could not have come soon enough - for had Drake not done so, Galastus would surely have died. A little matter of Oracion Life goes on In Service of the Crown once more Appearance *Galastus stands to 5'11" *Weighing in at 200lbs due to his well exercised body *He has the characteristic grey eyes of House Grey. Or at least he did. Until he lost one. *He also shares the black hair of his father *However, naturally due to his Xaitis genetics, he would have white hair and purple eyes - this was changed by Varis in Galastus' infancy. Titles and Honours *Some medal here that no one can remember. *Leader of the Kandar Revolution - self-styled, in consideration of his Revolutionary War. Relations *Varis Grey/Mylo Xaitis - Father - Decent, still recovering from previous family feuds. *Leon Grey - Half-Brother - Extremely strained, despite Galastus' attempts to bury the hatchet, Leon still wishes to kill Galastus. *Corvus Grey - Brother (Adopted) - Good, recent cooperation in exposing an anti-Kandar plot. However, after several poor moves on Galastus' part, Corvus had him murdered. Aren't families great? *King Vectis of Kandarin - Enemy - Very bad, Vectis' actions led to Maria's death. *King Cralix of Kandarin - Enemy - Very bad, Cralix's actions led to Maria's death. *Lord Christopher Aren - Friend and Colleague - Fairly good, weakened by disagreement on political matters. *Lady Maria Le'Gaunt - Fiance - Previously in love, Maria was murdered by the Vectori. *Aedus Valyno - Ex-Boyfriend - Previously extremely strained, Aedus committed suicide. *Sand Traven - Friend - Fairly good, have enjoyed eachother's company. *Kasus Ventus - Cousin - Never really speak. Ever since Galastus betrayed Varis, Kasus shares similar, albeit muted, views to Leon. *Drake Alister - Friend - Fairly good, slightly strained by Drake's inability to accept help to prevent his inevitable death. *Aria Hastings - Enemy - Extremely strained after Aria assaulted Maria. *Isaac Anjou - Son - Good, no animosity despite events. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Political Figure Category:Kandarin Category:Asgarnia Category:Noble Category:Military Category:Male Category:Modern Magic user Category:Protagonist Category:Godless Category:Aren Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Deceased Category:Commander Category:Anjou Category:Blind